


Eggsy Takes Care of Everyone (But Himself)

by Ana_Kagetsu



Series: Manners Maketh [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a mother hen, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have so many feelings about these three, M/M, OT3, just...so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Kagetsu/pseuds/Ana_Kagetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Eggsy has quite the maternal instinct and ends up as Kingsman's resident mother hen.  Of course, Harry and Merlin get the brunt of his mothering.  Not that they mind, since it means they get to return the favor now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy Takes Care of Everyone (But Himself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is a quick little ficlet I wrote for my friend Aria who was having a bad day. Hope it helped hun!
> 
> You can find me over on [Tumblr](http://anakagetsu.tumblr.com/)

Eggsy Unwin is many things.  Brash, clever, reckless, rough around the edges.  And, it turns out, a bit of a mother hen.  Whether it’s from having to take care of his baby sister so much, or he’s just a natural caregiver, no one knows.  But the Knights quickly learn that Eggsy’s happiest when he’s taking care of someone.

He sends Roxy pictures of cute kittens and puppies to cheer her up after a fight with her girlfriend.  He leaves Tristan notes in his locker reminding him to take his motion sickness medication before missions requiring air travel.  When he hears Caradoc (the only actual, real tailor at Kingsman) complaining about losing his favorite pair of fabric shears, Eggsy researches online and buys him the most highly recommended pair he can find.  Hell, he even brings Bors a pillow and blanket to make him more comfortable when Eggsy stumbles across him passed out at one of the library’s desks, despite the fact that Bors has never been anything but rude and condescending to him. These small acts of kindness quickly endear him to the other Knights (except Bors, who really is a bit of a prat)  

Of course, Harry and Merlin tend to end up on the receiving end of Eggsy’s more...insistent mothering.

 

 

* * *

“Oi, Harry, ya gotta eat somthin’ babe.  Can’t stay holed up in here all day wit’ no food.”  Harry blinks up at Eggsy as he barges into his office, arms laden with several trays of food.  There are all the fixings required for any kind of sandwich he may want to make.  Lettuce, tomatoes, three different kinds of meat.   **Four**  different kinds of cheese. And more condiments than Harry has time to count.  There is also a bowl filled to the brim with fruit, a large tray with coffee, tea  **and** water and a smaller tray with an assortment of biscuits. 

“Eggsy, I...”

Eggsy sets down the last of his trays and turns to point an accusing finger at Harry.  “No arguing, ya hear me?  I know for a fact you left the house this mornin’ without breakfast.  It’s way past lunch now and you haven’t stepped one foot outside the office. So, unless you already had your lunch squirreled away in here somewhere, that means you haven’t eaten yet today.  ‘M I right?”

Harry flushes a bit and fiddles with his cufflinks.  “Well....no. I mean, yes. But-”

“Exactly.  So eat yer damn food. A’ight?”

Harry huffs out a resigned laugh and waves a hand in Eggsy’s direction.  “Yes, yes.  Alright.  I promise.”

Eggsy grins and walks over to Harry, bending down to press a light kiss to his lips.  “Thanks babe.  An’ don’t forget, it’s Merlin’s turn to cook tonight and you know how grouchy he gets when the food has to sit, so don’t be late.”

Eggsy straightens and heads towards the door, sparing a polite nod of acknowledgment to the head of MI6, who is sitting on the opposite side of Harry’s desk, trying (and failing spectacularly) to hide a grin behind his hand.

 

* * *

 

 “Merlin, you haven’t been home for three days.  Ya need to get some decent sleep bruv.”

Merlin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as Eggsy’s voice comes over his comm link.  “I know Eggsy.  I’m sorry.  It’s just that Percival’s mission has gone completely tits up and we’ve been scrambling to cover his tracks and get him home. Besides,” he can hear the defensive tone enter his voice but can’t do anything to stop it. “I have gotten some sleep.”

Eggsy snorts in a most ungentlemanly fashion.  “Yeah, I don’t think twenty minute naps on the cot in the corner of your office count Mer.  You need real sleep.  In a real bed.” A teasing note enters his voice.  “With real company.”

Merlin sighs and tilts his head back against his seat.  It was a tempting thought.  He could almost feel the heavenly softness of their bed.  The warm tangle of limbs as he, Eggsy and Harry wrap around one another, sharing space and breath. So very tempting.  But still....  “I’m sorry Eggsy, I can’t.  This mission-”

“Bollocks.”  Eggsy’s voice was set in his stern, take no arguments tone.  “The mission’s almost done.  All that’s left is to get Percival through customs at the border and then he can make it the rest of the way on his own.  Patricia, who comes on duty in ten minutes, by the way, can do that in her sleep.  Mostly because she’s actually been  **getting**  sleep.  So, here’s what yer gonna do.  When Patricia gets there, you’re going to hand over the rest of the mission to her, get in a taxi, get yer arse home and get some bloody sleep.  Clear?”

Merlin opens his mouth to reply and then pauses, frowning.  “Wait.  How the hell did you know about the status of Percival’s mission?”

Eggsy’s voice comes, bright and clear over the comm.  “What, like yer the only one knows how  t’hack a feed?” Eggsy’s tone softens, becoming gentle and slightly pleading.  “We’re worried about you, Mer.  So come on home and get some rest, yeah?”

It’s the gentleness in Eggsy’s tone that’s Merlin’s undoing.  He sighs, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  “Fine, you win. I’ll be home in thirty minutes.  You can stop fussing now.”

He can hear the grin in Eggsy’s voice when he replies.  “Make it twenty.  And when have you ever known me to stop fussing?”

Merlin laughs and shakes his head.  “Never.  And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

* * *

 

 The thing about taking care of everyone else is, sometimes you forget that it’s nice to let someone else take care of **you** from time to time.  A fact that Eggsy is, quite pleasantly, reminded of one day when he comes home after a particularly rough mission.

“Eggsy, is that you dear?”  Harry’s voice comes from the living room.  Eggsy wants to respond, but can’t seem to make his voice work.  So he just stands in the foyer, waiting.  His suit is dusty, shoes scuffed and a there’s a small drop of blood, not his own, on the cuff of his shirt.  His skin is buzzing with anger and exhaustion and adrenaline.  He wants to fight.  Or maybe fuck.  Or maybe a bit of both.  He definitely wants to sleep for days. But all he can do is stand, trembling slightly, in the hallway as Harry and Merlin round the corner.  

As soon as they see him, Harry and Merlin exchange a glance.  Without a word, Merlin goes to stand behind Eggsy, helping him remove his jacket with gentle hands as Harry crowds against his front.  Harry takes his time, unbuttoning Eggsy’s shirt and pressing light kisses to his lips while Merlin wraps his arms around his middle, giving Eggsy something to hold on to as he kisses and nips his way across the younger man’s neck.

The anger and tension begin to drain from Eggsy as he melts into the warmth of the two men pressed against him.  He leans his head back against Merlin’s broad chest and whimpers a broken “Please.”

Merlin’s arms tighten around his waist and Harry pulls back enough to brush the hair from Eggsy’s eyes.  He cups the side of Eggsy’s face in a soft hand and kisses his forehead before leaning in to whisper in his ear.  “Hush now, love.  You’re home.  Just let us take care of you now.”

Eggsy trembles again, in anticipation this time. Because, while he may be good at taking care of everyone, **no one**  takes care of Eggsy like Harry and Merlin.

  
  



End file.
